catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Numberonespidyfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tobey Maguire 2014.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Stop editing articles and making articles to ruin this wiki!! I suppose my grandmother's one-eared cat is Mr. Tinkles!? They tell you to contribute! --Cheetah4812 (talk) 00:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Numberonespideyfan, I have left you behind and moved on to execute my plan to stop you from corrupting the information of Cats and Dogs. Goodbye, and I'll never talk to you again. And if you'e worndering what the Collision Portal is, I'll get to that. --Cheetah4812 (talk) 23:06, November 29, 2015 (UTC) This is what I was talking about: http://www.the-feline-collision.wikia.com Goodbye, I won't miss you, Spiderman is the stupidest thing on Earth, (besides you, maybe), don't talk to me again, I'm blocking you from all my wikis, I'm never checking my messages from you and if I can I'll block you from leaving messages on my talk page, you've fallen into my trap. BYE Not-at-all-dear Numberonespidyfan, I am leaving you one last message. I am never coming back to edit this. I've done my share. Edit it all you want. You'll only be showing the world how stupid you are and putting your stupidity on the internet. Before I go, let me help you remember two things: one, Spiderman and you are the stupidest people on earth, and two, your humor isn't funny; it's downright obnoxious, annoying, dumb, stupid, and most of the time, rude. You're too little to be worrying about. I've got better things to do. Remember you're wasting your life editing this abandoned wiki, while I'm planning out how to make millions of dollars with my life. See you, and get on with your life, unless your terrible grammar, horrible spelling, and worse vocabulary doesn't let you. The heroes of The Feline Collision have already brought you, the TRUE evildoer, to justice. You are defeated. You may not see, but you have walked straight into my trap. You have fallen into the black pit of death, along with your terrible, stupid obsession, Spiderman, just as I said you would. Remember this, and remember me, the being, the hero, who brought crazy, evil villains like you to justice. I am the one who contains the spirits of the heroes of The Feline Collision. For I created them. I created them all. --Cheetah4812 (talk) 02:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) HEY NUMBER ONE BUTTHOLE FAN, GUESS WHAT? YOU JUST GOT BLOCKED FROM ALL MY WIKIS! YOU CAN'T MAKE NEW PAGES, EDIT PAGES, LEAVE MESSAGES, OR ANYTHING ELSE! HAHAHAHAH! SUCKER! HA, YOU REALLY INVADED, AND YOU SUCCEDED TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You said you wouldn't come back, but if you ARE reading this, I'll leave you with this-you've faced defeat, just as I'd predicted. I had allies on my side. I see you read what one of them left. Well, bye, rat-face! Almost forgot! What inner stupidity told you I liked you! I'd cripple you the moment I saw you, and watch you face defeat yet again as I stand in your blood in triumph and victory. That's how much I hate you. And I'd leave your corpse to rot in the woods. Better avoid me. -Me, the creator of the world's beauty and joy, the world's happiness and triumph, and lover of Jibanyan, globe trotter, bringer of justice to evil, spirit protector, spirit animal wielder, and spiritual warrior